tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Holiday for Autobot City
Log Title: A Holiday for Autobot City Characters: Alpha Trion, Cuffs, Snoop, Spike, Tracks Location: Medical Wing - Autobot City Year: 2008 TP: Can't Fight the Future TP As Logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, December 01, 2008, 9:05 PM ---- Examination Room - Medical Wing - Autobot City This doctor's office allows medical personnel such as Ratchet and First Aid to examine and talk to their patients with some privacy. CMO Ratchet has sort of taken it over as his unofficial office, however, and can usually be found here when he's not at the Ark or in the field. The sterile room is decorated a bit with circuit diagrams and a few lithographs of Earth and Cybertron, and a large desk in the corner is cluttered with paperwork and a large ceramic bust of Optimus Prime, with a Burger King hat adorning his head. Medical instruments are locked away in various cabinets, and the room is equipped enough for electronic surgery if needed. Contents: * Alpha Trion Alpha Trion is 23 feet tall. His chest is broad and powerful, although his manner is usually somewhat meek. His grey face is thoughtful and mature. He has a pair of purple shoulder pads with a white spike centered on top of them. Extending from his high collar is a shell-like cloak that wraps around him in an air of wisdom and majesty. This cloak is red, and flows down to his ankles. His forearms are purple, his white hands supple and the size of Optimus Prime's. Contrasting with Trion's gentle demeanor, a pair of black weapons is set above each wrist. A red Autobot symbol is centered on his abdomen. His upper legs are white, connecting to purple shins. When focused, Trion's optics are sharp and keen, but his mind often tends to wander, and he loses track of his surroundings. He doesn't look like much at first glance, but the wary may be smart not to underestimate him. Alpha Trion is in the exam room, pawing through the medical instruments as if looking for something. Spike feels a white streak of chill shoot up his back as the Autobot in the repair bay looks exactly like the Alpha Trion of legend he's read about since he was a teenager. No, it's gotta be a duplicate.. a replicate.. a .. "H..hello? Can I help you?" Alpha Trion glances over, and smiles warmly, if a bit absently. Spike backs up. "It's... it's you... Alpha Trion?!" Alpha Trion says absently, "Who, me? Oh, yes." He looks down at the human, and finally offers, "You must be... Spike. The Witwicky boy." He smiles down at Spike kindly, if a little condescendingly. Spike gulps, not knowing if he's seeing a ghost or what. "How did you know that?" He looks up, "You ARE Alpha Trion, correct?" Trion says, "Oh, yes. Well, sort of. In a matter of speaking." Spike says, "Ww..what brings you here?"" Trion says, "Me? Oh. Hm." He pauses to think about it. "You know. This and that." Spike rubs the back of his neck. "How do you know who I am?" Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh, I've heard about you." Spike thinks this could still be a sick trick from Dust Devil... Hound's hologram? Nah.. he wouldn't do that. He extends a hand to Alpha Trion "Well... welcome to Earth." He hopes a touch will at least show that it's not a hologram. Alpha Trion crouches down carefully, and extends a hand. He's real alright, if a little cool to the touch. Spike flinches. "I.. ss..should gget Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh. No bother. He knows I'm here." Spike looks up at Alpha Trion. "Not to be rude... but I heard you were dead. You died to save the Aerialbots..." Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh. Yes. That. True.." Spike scratches his head. "But... you're here - and you're - living." He gives an uneasy smirk. "Sorry... you'll find out that us humans tend to think on a fairly linear level." Trion says, "Ah. Well, my life has not been led linearly, which is a primary source of confusion for all involved." Spike looks up at Alpha Trion. "Well... I can't guarantee I can repair you, but do you need any repairs?" A smile touches Alpha Trion's ancient optics. Spike bows his head slightly, trying to study Alpha Trion's reaction. An answer wouldn't hurt... Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh, no. I am quite fine. Better than ever, really." He looks at his hands thoughtfully, flexing his fingers. Spike blinks and says "Sorry to be rude... but why are you here?" Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh. Well, I like to check in on Orion from time to time." He gestures vaguely. "Help out when I can..." Spike stands before Alpha Trion, totally baffled now. "When were you last here?" Alpha Trion frowns. "Oh, a while ago. Time does seem to escape me since I returned." Spike looks up and smirks. "I... can't believe what an honor this is." He pauses and says "Optimus is like... a second dad to me. You were.. are - a great mentor to him." Trion says, "Oh. Thank you. I did my best." He frowns, losing himself in his thoughts. Spike slowly pulls out a communicator. "Mind if I make a call?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Spike here - any Autobots near Autobot City?" <> Cuffs says, "I'm around Spike. What's up?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Are we expecting any visitors? Like... important visitors?" <> Cuffs says, "I'm not aware of. Who's around?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "*brief pause* Alpha Trion" <> Cuffs says, "errr...." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Yeah -" <> Cuffs says, "Where is he?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "In front of me... in the repair bay." Alpha Trion mentally returns to Earth. "Oh. Er. No need to make a fuss..." <> Cuffs says, "... But I'm in the repair bay.." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Sorry - The Examination room." Spike looks at Alpha Trion. "No.. no - I wasn't making a fuss." He half expects Alpha Trion to disappear. Inside, Spike is thinking he'll never try absinthe again. He sizes up Alpha Trion, still trying to believe what he's seeing. Alpha Trion is in Ratchet's exam room, looking a bit mystified at all the attention. Cuffs steps in, closing the door behind him. He looks at Spike, then at Alpha Trion - a mech he'd only heard about really "... This is going to be interesting," he murmers. "Sir. Uh, welcome to Autobot City!" a pause. "How did you end up here? Trion says, "Oh. I, uh... you know." He waves his hand vaguely. "I like to pop in, from time to time." He smiles as he gives one of those Obi-Wan-Kenobi-style non-answers. Cuffs nods a little, mystified. "I see," he states. "Welcome then. Hopefully nothing's bad that's brought you here. I'm not sure where Optimus Prime is though sir." Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh, he's around. I spoke with him a while back." He frowns. "What year is it here, again?" Cuffs blinks again "Its uh, two thousand eight. Late two thousand eight. It'll be two thousand nine next month." he notes again, hand on his hip. Alpha Trion nods to himself. "Yes, yes. Before..." Cuffs quirks an opticbrow. "Before... sir?" he asks, now curious. Spike blinks and says to Alpha Trion "So.. 2008 for us ..." He looks at Cuffs. "What does that translate for Cyb'tron?" Cuffs gives the rough Cybertronian date for the current date. Alpha Trion nods again, lost in thought. "Oh, yes," he muses. Cuffs nods and guestures to the door "Did you want to have a look around, sir? " he offers. "Or are you waiting for Prime?" Spike looks on curiously. "So... does this time feel right, or are you in the past or the future?" Trion says, "Well, for me, I'm in the past. "I returned for... something. It was important," he frowns. Cuffs tilts his head, a very patient fort. He does work for Red Alert after all. Trion says, "They built me a new body. Convinced Vector Sigma to release me, so I could return." He frowns again. Cuffs frowns too. "Who convinced him?" he asks. Alpha Trion's frown deepens. "That's where it gets vague. A lot of knowledge lost," he says absently, "I get confused. It's... difficult to be cut off from the Sigma." Cuffs nods a little and puts a hand on the old mech's shoulder "Did you want to come out and talk with others? Maybe your memory will turn over." Alpha Trion says absently, "Oh. Well, I suppose." He shrugs his armored shoulders. Cuffs smiles. "Unless you don't wnat to," he notes, perhaps uncertain about directing the old Autobot. Spike nod nods. "So... you're on Earth for a while?" Alpha Trion says absently, "A while, yes. There were others, but... scattered." Cuffs looks at Spike, Mystified. "Let's head out then. Did you need anything as well? " He opens the door for Alpha to go first. Spike follows behind Cuffs and Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion shrugs, and follows Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: * Alpha Trion * Spike * Cuffs * Snoop * Tracks Cuffs steps out at this and stops "just WHAT is going on??" he states, frowning at all the yelling. Tracks pinches his nasal bridge, "I need to get out of here before I lose what's LEFT of my mental processors..." Spike clears his throat. "Uh.. guys - we have a guest - " Alpha Trion follows Cuffs and Spike out of the exam room, and looks over Tracks oddly. Snoop is standing beside the doorframe looking confused. Cuffs resists the urge to Facepalm. "Tracks, have you met Alpha Trion?" he asks, guesturing to the mech beside him. "Alpha Trion, this is Tracks... and oh, my apologies sir. I am Cuffs." He guestures to Snoop. "That's Snoop." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh. Hello, everyone." Snoop looks up. "Hi!" Alpha Trion smiles down at the lil Dinobot. Tracks blinks his optic shutters a few times, "Alpha Trion? Here on Earth?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er, yes. Apparently that is the source of some surprise." Spike nods "Uh huh..." and looks up at Alpha Trion. Cuffs smiles "Well, we did not know you were coming. It's usually a surprise," he explains simply. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. A bit of a surprise for me at times, as well." He mutters to Snoop, "You're a cute one, aren't you?" Spike looks at his watch and says "I should head home... I have a helluva story to tell Carly." He nods at Alpha Trion. "I literally can't believe my eyes..." Tracks says, "Take care Spike, send your family my love." Cuffs smiles at Spike and nods "Take care Spike, and be CAREFUL. I hear there's bad weather coming in." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. Give my regards to Carly and little Daniel, if you wouldn't mind." Snoop looks up at Alpha Trion. "I be big one day! And horns like Slag!" She waves. "Bye Spike!" Cuffs folds his arms as the others interact. He rubs at his chestplate a little, smile fading. Tracks says, "So Alpha Trion what brings you down to Earth. Is this a social call?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Social? No. Well, I suppose. Sort of." He pauses considering. "I had some important business to discuss with Optimus Prime," he finally explains. Cuffs looks to Alpha Trion "He isn't around right now. I think he's gone out. If I see him I will let you know though," he promises. Alpha Trion reaches into a pouch at his side, and pulls out a very complex-looking circuit key. Snoop's optics light up. "That toy!" Cuffs tenses a little at that and peers at the key "... Is that... for Sigma?" Alpha Trion smiles down at Snoop. "Well, yes. Somewhat." He looks up at Cuffs. "Well, no, not THIS one." Tracks looks down at Snoop, then back at the key in Alpha Trion's hand, "Astounding..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "This one is for you, little one." Cuffs blinks a little, then clues in and smiles a little at that "Wow. Snoop, you got lucky." he notes, and nudges tracks. Tracks shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "Brings to mind one of the Earth myths that circulate round this time cycle." Alpha Trion looks at Cuffs. "This one," indicating Snoop, "caused a bit of trouble 'while back with the actual Key to Vector Sigma." Snoop starts hopping from foot to foot and wiggling her tail. "Yah. I find toy in room over there and carry it all over with me!" Cuffs lifts both opticbrows at that "Oh?" he chuckles and smiles at Snoop. "I see. " He then looks to Tracks. "Remember I'm new here. I haven't gotten all the Earth traditions figured out." Trion says, "End of this planet's solar cycle?" He rubs his long white beardpanel. Tracks shakes his head, "I'll have to tell you the stories later..." He looks back up at Alpha Trion, "Yes, there's a very big holiday for the humans near the end of the solar cycle." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. I've heard something of these rituals. Rather nice, yes?" Cuffs nods "Yeah. They have two within seven days of each other I recall. Christmas and New Year's. It sounds like a lot of fun though." Alpha Trion offers the circuit key to Snoop. Snoop grins up at Alpha Trion and grabs the key in her little hands. "Thanks!" Tracks nods to Cuffs, "It is a rather darling celebration." Alpha Trion pats the little dino on her head. Cuffs grins "I like the idea. It's like thanksgiving." he notes, rubbing his chestplate "I'll probably bring that bottle out again." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah, yes. Something involving a wizened old figure representing the spirit of the season?" He mutters to himself, "I..." Tracks says, "Yes sir, that is part of the tradition." Cuffs looks at Alpha. "Pardon?" Then he nods at Tracks. "Saint Nicholas, no? Giving toys to good girls and boys?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh, sorry. Just remembering back when we had holidays on Cybertron. You should have seen Crystal City during the Festival of Lights..." He sighs at the happy memory, somewhat forelornly. Cuffs looks at Alpha trion, his own smile fading a little. "And the great races every year at Iacon," he notes quietly. Then he looks up "... Well, we could always have a race here, you know." Tracks thinks to himself, "I remember seeing it once... It was truly something to see..." Alpha Trion looks around. "Yes, I could see something like this here. Earth is so big, with so much energy..." He suddenly frowns, as if he almost remembered something important, but then lost it. Cuffs hums. "A Festival of Lights on Earth?" he asks, rubbing his chin. "Well, the Humans always put up lights every season. Why don't we? I think Metroplex wouldn't mind," he states. Alpha Trion squints off into the distance, searching his memory banks... Tracks nods thinking to himself, "I'm sure Metroplex will not mind as long as we respect his boundaries." Cuffs hums. "We'll have to get him in on it though, so he can still transform. It may not look as fabulous as Crystal City, but I bet we could make it look impressive." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Ah. Yes, that's sounds very nice. Very nice." After a moment he gives up on what he was trying to remember. Couldn't have been that important. Alpha Trion says, "The term 'extinction event' floated through Trion's mind, looking for something to attach itself to..." Snoop hops back over to where she was earlier and grabs the strappy nose from the box. She hops back over to Alpha Trion and puts it on the floor, grinning broadly. Alpha Trion smiles, leaning down and picking up the blinking ball nose. Cuffs grins. "I'll start rounding up the supplies needed and calming down Red Alert that we're not putting up spy cameras." He rubs at his chestplate again. Tracks shakes his head looking down at Snoop, "How thoughtful, Snoop." Alpha Trion turns the strappy nose over in his hand, examining it thoughtfully. Snoop looks up. "Ya. We all need pretty light!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Is this one for me?" Cuffs grimaces and drops his hand, sighing as he looks to Tracks. "Did you want to help at all?" Snoop nods in response to Trion's question. Tracks turns to Cuffs, "Of course I intend to help." Alpha Trion smiles warmly. "Why, thank you, Snoop." He adjusts the straps, and attaches the glowing light to his forehead. Cuffs grins at Tracks. "What about you Snoop? Sir?" Alpha Trion looks at Cuffs vaguely. He looks a little ridiculous with the glowing light on his forehead. Snoop says, "I help! Uh, I help if Blaster let me." Tracks says, "Besides, you're going to need someone with a sense of aesthetic coordination." Cuffs is very deliberately avoiding looking at Alpha Trion. Making fun of older mechs usually gets you yelled at. Exhibit A) Kup. Exhibit B) Ironhide. He chuckles at Tracks. "Well, we need to decide if we want something like what the Humans do, or like Crystal City. I'd like to do Crystal City but I don't remember enough." Snoop looks around. "I go find Blaster to ask. I go up to room." She hops out. Snoop goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. She has left. Cuffs grins at Snoop, looking back "I like mechs like her," he states. Tracks hmmms, "I'm pretty sure there are some data files on Crystal City we can use as a base for the main design." Alpha Trion nods again. "She is nice. I might have some holovids of Crystal City... let me go look." Cuffs nods with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. We're always so interested in how the humans do it. Now we can show them how we celebrate." A pause "I wonder if the weather would be good enough for a race...." Trion says, "That sounds wonderful, Cuffs. Let me know if there's any way I can help." A new mission in mind, Alpha Trion heads out.